This invention relates to a packing apparatus which has a bag-shaping machine for making bags to be filled with goods to be packaged. The bags are made from a wrapper sheet which is fed to the bag-shaping machine by means of an input device having a wrapper sheet supply system and at least one processing station as well as a cutting device which transversely severs the wrapper sheet into predetermined lengths.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. (application published without examination) 3,702,391 discloses an apparatus which cyclically supplies packing material to a bag-shaping machine and which has a supply roller pair forwarding a wrapper sheet of indefinite length continuously and at constant speed as well as a transverse cutting device. For cyclically advancing a wrapper length severed from the wrapper sheet of indefinite length to a folding device of the bag-shaping machine a feeding device is provided downstream of the transverse cutting device for assuming conveyance of the severed wrapper sheet length and advancing the same to the folding device at a speed which is greater than the advancing speed of the wrapper sheet of indefinite length.
In an apparatus of the above-outlined type, the wrapper sheet is advanced between notching rollers, the upper and lower blade of the transverse cutter and between two drawing rollers to a sheet feeder. In case a wrapper sheet is used where a bonding by an adhesive has to be effected, a gluing device is associated with the lower roller of a feed roller. The gluing device has an applicator roller which applies an adhesive to the wrapper sheet for the longitudinal and transverse seam of the bag to be formed in the downstream-arranged bag-shaping machine. Such a packing apparatus has the drawback that after the machine is brought to a standstill, the adhesive extending from the adhesive-applying roller to the two drawing rollers may dry out so that when the machine is restarted, no appropriately glued bags can be formed about the folding mandrel of the bag-shaping machine. Such an occurrence necessarily leads to operational malfunctions. In order to eliminate such disturbances, in apparatuses of the above-outlined type and of similar type the dried adhesive is manually removed from the machine which is a dangerous and time-consuming practice. Or, as an alternative, the defectively glued bags are scrapped at a location downstream of the filling station.